


My cockslut

by syclad



Series: Haikyuu!! rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syclad/pseuds/syclad
Summary: Terushima thought he was going to spend a peaceful afternoon with Yamaguchi.He was wrong.
Relationships: Terushima Yuuji & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu!! rarepairs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094990
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	My cockslut

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another one-shot taken out of my Twitter but since no one notices me there I just publish them here.

Terushima and Yamaguchi got back to their dorms after another college day, throwing themselves to bed to cuddle and watch videos together.

Each one had their phones in hand, showing the other a cute video of cats when they saw one. That's how Terushima planned to spend all evening, recieving cuddles and kisses from his sweet boyfriend and showing him videos he found.

Boy was he wrong.

What started off as innocent cuddling soon turned into full-on dry humping. The blond was scrolling through his phone when he suddenly felt something on his crotch. His eyes shot to the green-haired male that he was spooning, who in slow movements was rolling his hips up and down his clothed dick. Blood rushed to his cheeks as he watched Yamaguchi's back move slightly with each movement as the younger boy's eyes were fixated on the screen, a little smirk present on his lips. He knew what he was doing to the blond. "Yams... I know what you're doing, so naughty baby boy." Yamaguchi turned his head around, his pace slowing down as he tilted his head to the side feigning innocence. "What are you saying Teru? I'm just... getting comfortable." The giggle that left his mouth at the end gave him away, but he didn't care, it was fun to tease the blond. Terushima huffed and started thrusting back on him.

_**Fuck.** _

Yamaguchi let out a moan as he felt Terushima's erection rubbing back on his ass, his hands letting the phone fall on the bed as he turned around to climb on top of Terushima. Now at least, he could see his boyfriend's face.

Yamaguchi rolled his hips at the same rhythm as Terushima, small moans escaping his lips whenever the blond gripped harden on his hips, guiding him as he pleased. "Now you don't seem so cocky do you? Look at you, all desperate for my cock, be a good boy, and beg."Yamaguchi didn't really want to stoop that low, but he knew he didn't have an option if he wanted his dick. Terushima saw the lack of response from the younger and gripped his hips harder, pushing his clothed dick to the one spot Yamaguchi couldn't resist. He let out a whine as he tried to rub his ass on him, but Terushima was stronger and he kept his hips in place. Yamaguchi sighed in defeat and bent down, leaving an open-mouthed kiss to Terushima's lips as his hands slip from his toned torso to his hair, meddling with it.

"Teru, please, you know how much I need you, I want your dick in me right now please." Terushima huffed. He was really about to lose control just from that.

The older male smirked and pulled Yamaguchi closer to him as he began to strip both of them. "That's my good boy." Yamaguchi moaned in pleasure when he finally could feel flesh on flesh Terushima's cock, moving back and forth while he still sat on top. "Baby I know you want it but I have to prepare you, it won't go in otherwise." With a huff of annoyance, Yamaguchi turned around and put his ass in front of Terushima's face, wiggling it around to tease the boy a bit. He let his spit fall on Terushima's hard-on and spread it along with his pre-cum, licking his lips in anticipation. He was such a cockslut. _Terushima's_ cockslut. 

He first took the tip and made his way down slowly until he reached the base of his cock, which wasn't small by any means. His tongue swirled around the shaft and he closed his eyes, savoring it as if it was a snack. His eyes shot open and he gagged when Terushima's tongue intruded his hole, moving inside and out as he caressed the younger's ass checks. Yamaguchi moaned on the dick, sending vibrations to the boy underneath him. Terushima groaned and took his tongue out, replacing it with one of his fingers as he abused with his teeth Yama's thighs "Fuck baby, you're doing so good." Terushima's praises only encouraged the green-haired boy more as he bobbed his head up and down, sucking when he was pulling away while he used his tongue to help. The blond inserted another finger and started scissoring, he was getting impatient. Watching Yamaguchi's tight asshole this close and hearing the whines he made while he sucked on his dick so vigorously, was driving him insane.

He took the fingers out of Yama's ass making said boy whine at the loss and take the length out of his mouth. "Teru, hurry up." Yamaguchi was already a mess and they hadn't started. Oh, he was going to enjoy it. He turned Yamaguchi around and helped him take in his dick, slowly pushing it in as the younger breathed harshly. "Teru, ah! Please!" "You're so fucking needy, my little slut" Yamaguchi didn't know if he liked better degrading or praising, both of them put him on edge. Terushima lifted the smaller boy by his waist until only his tip was inside the greenette. He kissed the chest of the boy and slammed him down until his cock was buried deep within him. "You look so fucking pretty with my cock so deep inside, my needy slut, you take it so well." The blond muttered against his neck, pressing down a few wet kisses as he made his way to the other's jaw. "Now ride me, I know you can, let me see you take me like the whore you are." Yamaguchi nodded mindlessly, moving himself up and down as Terushima's large hands still rested on his hips, just to remind him he could take control whenever he wanted.

"Teru, you're so big ah!" Terushima loved when Yamaguchi called out to him like that, all hot and bothered.

Yamaguchi tried to up his pace but to no avail, Terushima's thick cock touching all right places. "Teruuuu, please h-help me." Terushima complied and his grip got tighter as he started slamming the thin boy down, loud whines and moans escaping through his lips as much as he tried to suppress them. "Fuck baby you're clenching around me, are you that close?"

He wouldn't admit it but he was just at the edge, biting down on the boy's neck, breathing erratically. Yamaguchi could only nod just when he started shooting his load on both of their chests. When Yamaguchi came, he clenched around Terushima, triggering his climax as he did. The white fluid spilled out of Yamaguchi as he panted into Terushima's shoulder, a final loud moan making its way out of his mouth when the blond pulled away. "You look so fucking hot with my cum dripping out of you like that, but as much as I like it we have to clean you up, baby." Yamaguchi giggled and gave a nod of agreement, his arms wrapping around Terushima's shoulder.

"It felt so good Teru."

**Author's Note:**

> Should I draw something based on this? If I do I will probably post it on Twitter :) @syclad


End file.
